


La storia di Hide-zou

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [13]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Storytelling, Tragedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Qualcuno dice che vaghi per Tamriel alla ricerca di una cura per se stesso, altri narrano delle sue gesta come assassino; in pochi sanno davvero cosa gli sia accaduto, ma questa è un'altra storia...





	

_Era tutto iniziato con un'invasione di briganti._

_Il villaggio in cui il giovane Bosmer viveva era stato preso di mira da ladri e gente ancor meno raccomandabile che aveva saccheggiato e distrutto tutto ciò che potevano, dando fuoco persino agli alberi adibiti ad abitazione prima di andarsene così com'erano arrivati: gridando e correndo, quasi ridendo delle azioni violente appena compiute._

_Hide-zou aveva provato a combattere e difendere la propria gente, ma qualcosa non era andata per il verso giusto._

_Naturalmente, non aveva dimestichezza con la spada e non c'erano a disposizione arco e frecce, perciò era comprensibile che commettesse qualche errore, compreso roteare malamente la spada cercando di colpire qualcuno dei ladri con dei fendenti fortunati. Ciò che non era affatto normale, tuttavia, era che i suoi fendenti riuscissero a raggiungere soltanto i suoi amati compaesani, impedendo loro di controbattere a dovere e persino ferendo un paio di suoi amici._

_Per non parlare della trappola di massi, attivata inciampando sul filo d'attivazione, che aveva decimato la resistenza del villaggio._

_Lentamente, aveva scoperto di possedere una dote mortale. La ricostruzione delle case era iniziata appena possibile ed il Bosmer era deciso a fare del proprio meglio affinché il suo contributo, almeno per una volta, fosse positivo; coloro che erano rimasti avevano accolto la sua richiesta e gli avevano affidato lavoretti di poco conto, temendo ognuno per la propria incolumità. Tutto sembrava andare per il meglio e, sebbene Hide-zou volesse riscattarsi con un gesto eclatante, continuò a lavorare sodo, preparando i materiali giusti e tenendosi lontano da qualsiasi fonte di pericolo._

_Proprio come una fenice che risorge dalle ceneri, il villaggio tornò alla vita: i commercianti avevano ripreso la loro attività, con il tempo crebbero anche i frutti della terra e l'osteria locale serviva pasti ai meno fortunati._

_Tutto sembrava andare per il meglio, ma il giovane Bosmer guardava accigliato le costruzioni ancora in corso, le vecchie abitazioni ripulite ma ancora inutilizzabili, e si chiedeva cosa potesse fare per ripagare tutti del loro perdono, gesto che egli avrebbe definito gentile, per usare un eufemismo._

_Una sera, messi via gli attrezzi per il lavoro, non si recò alla locanda. Si incamminò dal lato opposto, verso il distretto degli alberi ancora bruciati, cercando un modo per riuscire a donare loro nuova linfa vitale: osservò tra le macerie qualcosa che potesse dargli un'idea, frugò tra la cenere... trovando solo un vecchio alambicco crepato._

_Tuttavia, ciò venne accolto come fosse un segno del destino._

_Hide-zou tornò a casa in tutta fretta per riadattare il vecchio laboratorio alchemico del padre ad un nobile fine: trovare una pozione che gli permettesse di dare vita alle vecchie abitazioni dei più sfortunati._

_I giorni passarono in fretta, con il giovane Bosmer che preparava materiali e sbrigava innocue commissioni, mentre le notti trascorsero lentamente, in uno stillicidio di misture misteriose e tentativi falliti. In gran segreto, muovendosi tra le ombre, andava e veniva da un luogo all'altro, tentando e tentando; prelevare un campione di tessuto senza vita non era servito a molto, ma gli permetteva di avere una vaga idea sui reagenti da utilizzare._

_Una sera, approfittando della solita celebrazione annuale per il ritorno della primavera, Hide-zou decise di allontanarsi di soppiatto per provare una pozione che aveva perfezionato nel corso dei mesi: con quella, era certo di far rivivere la vegetazione lussureggiante che era rimasta nei cuori della sua gente!_

_Non sospettò affatto di essere seguito, ormai ben convinto di essere una sola cosa con la notte: ciò che si lasciava dietro erano soltanto lievi fruscii , ma colui che gli stava alle calcagna era ben più silenzioso e preciso._

_Accadde tutto molto in fretta._

_Convinto di agire per il bene della sua gente, il Bosmer versò la mistura alchemica, goccia dopo goccia, sugli alberi senza vita, ma non accadde nulla; intanto, colui che l'aveva seguito controllava in disparte, cercando di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo. Attesero entrambi a lungo, finché i dolci suoni della festa non smisero: era ormai tardi, la maggior parte dei loro compaesani era andata a dormire... quante ore erano passate? Troppe, Hide-zou era ormai certo che la sua pozione non avrebbe mai sortito effetto alcuno._

_Andò a casa mogio, senza preoccuparsi di nascondersi, avendo rinunciato al suo proposito: non aveva alcun talento alchemico e l'aveva mostrato apertamente, non era il caso di continuare ad insistere. Suo padre sì che era un ottimo alchimista, ma l'orgoglio gli impediva di chiedere il suo aiuto – dopotutto, non doveva essere una sua esclusiva iniziativa? Gli altri abitanti avrebbero pensato che fosse stato solo merito di suo padre. Forse non si sarebbero nemmeno sbagliati._

_Mesto, il Bosmer andò a casa non visto da anima viva e si trascinò sul suo giaciglio ancora vestito, desiderando solo dimenticare le illusioni di gloria che lo avevano reso tanto felice e determinato. Il sonno lo travolse immediatamente, in fondo dormiva poco e male da settimane. Non si accorse del rumore di passi alla sua porta e non seppe mai che suo padre lo scrutò a lungo, corrucciato._

_Quando la terra tremò, Hide-zou credette che fosse solo un sogno._

_Le urla della gente, il ruggito di una creatura spaventosa e l'effettivo movimento dei mobili divennero reali pochi minuti dopo, riportando bruscamente alla realtà il giovane Bosmer che, col cuore in gola, si affacciò alla piccola finestra che dava sul resto del villaggio. Non poté credere ai propri occhi: grosse radici smuovevano la terra ed affioravano ovunque, colpendo case e schiacciando persone, trascinandone alcune sottoterra; il suolo iniziava a farsi irregolare, l'aria irrespirabile per colpa della polvere e, sebbene il cielo fosse immutato, azzurro e limpido come al solito, il suono delle grida di terrore e panico era così primordiale che tutto sembrò essere di quello stesso marrone del colore delle radici semoventi._

_Hide-zou corse fuori e si unì alla piccola resistenza di maghi che cercava di trovare il giusto incantesimo per domare le radici, persino per ucciderle. Le fiamme non erano abbastanza potenti da poterle domare o incenerire e gli scudi magici che impiegavano si spezzavano immediatamente sotto l'effetto dei colpi rabbiosi: come se fossero vive, le radici ruggivano e distruggevano e trascinavano ignari innocenti sottoterra. Era un incubo._

_Il Bosmer non era dotato di poteri magici, ma di sicuro poteva prestare la propria energia ai saggi che stavano consumando la propria ad in ritmo troppo rapido per potersi difendere da quella creatura vile. Presto, altre persone ispirate dal gesto del giovane ragazzo si unirono a loro, semplicemente prestandosi ad essere prosciugati per salvare il loro piccolo villaggio; svennero uno dopo l'altro, ormai privi di forze persino per muoversi, ma le loro energie furono essenziali per assicurare la vittoria dei maghi._

_Le radici presto caddero come fossero morte, seppellendo case ed animali, uccidendo altri innocenti sotto il peso della loro portata. Hide-zou e pochi altri Bosmer erano riusciti a restare in piedi, anche se con ginocchia tremanti, mentre alcuni maghi caddero malamente al suolo, ormai troppo stremati; il padre del giovane Bosmer, tuttavia, lo prese per una spalla e lo scrutò con intensità negli occhi... mosse le labbra, ma il giovane non capì cosa intendesse dire. Fece per prendere tra le braccia il genitore, ma questi cadde al suolo contro uno dei non maghi che avevano dato tutto ciò che potevano._

_Presto, però, Hide-zou capì che qualcosa non andava._

“ _Mi dispiace”, sussurrò uno dei maghi che era rimasto in piedi, sebbene tutto tremante._

_Sconvolto dalla morte del padre, il Bosmer tornò a casa e pianse lacrime amare mentre stringeva a sé il vecchio ciondolo della madre, venuta a mancare proprio dopo il parto. Non ebbe mai il coraggio di confessare ciò che aveva fatto, ma una cosa era certa: la strana pozione che aveva creato aveva dato vita alle radici, forse persino un grado di coscienza che le aveva spinte a ragionare e a concludere che, per chissà quale motivo, gli abitati di quel piccolo villaggio dovevano essere sterminati._

_Per confermare i suoi sospetti, cercò di prelevare un pezzo di radice per effettuare i dovuti rilievi, ma quando il campione si agitò sotto le sue mani, lo gettò a terra e lo schiacciò in malo modo: ciò che era morto, doveva restare tale._

_Non riuscendo a sopportare i sensi di colpa, Hide-zou lasciò il villaggio a notte fonda, portando con sé pochi effetti personali e lasciandosi dietro solo una breve lettera di spiegazioni. Non tornò mai più al suo paese natio, migrando verso Cyrodiil e poi spostandosi a nord, trovandosi a Skyrim._

_Qualcuno dice che vaghi per Tamriel alla ricerca di una cura per se stesso, altri narrano delle sue gesta come assassino; in pochi sanno davvero cosa gli sia accaduto, ma questa è un'altra storia..._

 

“Esiste una cura per la tua... letalità?”

Hide-zou rise: “Non lo so. Di solito la testa di una strega di Glenmoril sembra la cura a tutto, ma dubito che sia il caso di disturbarle ancora una volta... non credo che siano felici della fine che ha fatto una delle loro sorelle!”

Il Dragonborn lo scrutò, un po' triste, ma cercando di farsi forza: spesso pensava di essere stato coraggioso a lasciarsi dietro una vita agiata, ricchezze a volontà ed una famiglia che pensava in grande per lui, ma il racconto dell'assassino lo spingeva a dover riconsiderare molte delle idee che aveva su se stesso. Aveva chiesto a Hide-zou di parlare di se stesso, non conoscendo molto del suo passato, ma se ne stava quasi pentendo mentre il senso di colpa arrivava in fretta e gli appesantiva il petto.

L'Arcimago, poco distante, armeggiava al tavolo alchemico della casa in cui erano riuniti; accigliato, parlò per la prima volta dopo molto tempo: “È una storia molto triste, mi dispiace. Qualora tu lo desiderassi, potrei cercare una cura per te... non sarà facile e ci vorrà molto tempo, ma credo di poterci riuscire.”

L'assassino scosse il capo e si voltò a scrutarlo: “Magari in futuro, grazie. Per adesso, ho trovato un equilibrio...”

“Va bene, sai che sono sempre a tua disposizione. In ogni caso, spero tu voglia perdonare la mia curiosità: so che è un tasto dolente, ma vorrei capire la composizione della tua pozione; sono sicuro che esista un rimedio efficace anche per gli alberi non in vita, se ricordi ancora ciò che hai utilizzato potrei...”

“Arcimago”, sospirò Hide-zou, interrompendo le parole di Asagi ed alzandosi dalla sedia che aveva trascinato vicino al focolare per riscaldarsi. “Non sai che le fiabe sono opera di fantasia?”

“Hanno anche un lieto fine. La tua storia, invece...”

Il Bosmer scrutò la figura dell'Arcimago piegata sul piccolo tavolo alchemico che aveva trascinato nella stanza da pranzo per vedere meglio e poter sperimentare comodamente; non aveva molta voglia di parlare del proprio passato e, ad essere onesto, si era divertito ad infarcire la sua storia di dettagli bizzarri ed aveva volutamente esagerato nella descrizione di certi eventi, ma non aveva ottenuto la reazione sperata. Sorrise tra sé, forse un po' mesto: “La mia storia ha un finale molto bello, non credi? Ho trovato degli amici con cui ridere, una compagnia che si adopera per salvare prima Skyrim e poi Tamriel... ed un modo per sfruttare le mie capacità. Penso proprio che sia andato tutto per il meglio!”

“Ma...”

Il Dragonborn decise di tagliare corto e porre fine alle obiezioni dell'Arcimago: “Asagi”, sussurrò, alzando lo sguardo verso l'altro Bretone. “Mi piacciono molto le storie a lieto fine”, fece presente, sebbene sapesse di mentire – e forse persino Hide-zou aveva compreso.

“Inoltre”, aggiunse l'assassino, recuperando il suo solito sorriso brillante: “Il bardo e il ladro non sono tornati dalla riunione, quindi credo che i Compagni stiano bevendo tutti insieme! Vogliamo forse restare qui ad imbronciarci? Ci vogliono musica e vino, dico io!”

Il Bosmer li precedette con un balzo agile verso la porta di Breezehome e si recò su strada senza tante cerimonie; con portamento fiero ed espressione serena sul viso, rise di cuore quando il Dragonborn scattò su e lo seguì d'istinto, mentre l'Arcimago, con un gran tintinnare di fiale, cercava di riordinare in fretta.

Nella tasca interna della sua divisa della Confraternita Oscura il piccolo ciondolo di sua madre tintinnò appena, ricordandogli che, pur con tutte le esagerazioni del caso, non era riuscito ad omettere alcuni dettagli che lo avevano fatto divenire ciò che era.

Il Bosmer scosse il capo e continuò per la propria strada, certo che la parte più interessante di quella storia era ancora da scrivere.


End file.
